


your back beneath the sun (wishing i could write my name on it)

by heishin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, summer love.. or is it, tokyo training camp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heishin/pseuds/heishin
Summary: it’s summer, and tokyo is the witness to lingering touches and hinata’s head on kageyama’s shoulder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	your back beneath the sun (wishing i could write my name on it)

**Author's Note:**

> title from august by taylor swift

It’s summer, and Tokyo is the witness to lingering touches and Hinata’s head on Tobio’s shoulder.

It’s the height of summer, to be exact. The heat is unbearable. Any normal person would avoid skin-to-skin contact. Their teammates sit on the hill munching on fresh watermelons. The Nekoma boys lie on the grass, shouting as a means of communication as they tease each other back and forth. Fukurodani is with the other two schools, conversing by the gym.

Tobio sits out of everyone’s sight, in a secluded corner. There’s a watermelon rind he’s holding in one hand and there’s someone leaning on his left side, snuggling up to him as if both of them weren’t sweating profusely.

Hinata’s watermelon is nearly to the rind, too, but he’s not giving up on the small red bits still attached to the white. Tobio rolls his eyes at the determination.

“Just ask for seconds, dumbass,” he says.

“I will,” is all Hinata says before gnawing on the fruit again. He makes happy humming noises as he does, and Tobio, despite himself, smiles.

It confuses him, this new thing between Hinata and him. It’s sudden, unpredictable. It’s something he never would have expected from Hinata. But somewhere on the road between Miyagi and Tokyo, sitting side by side on the bus, Hinata’s hand had found his, and Tobio had looked over to see the shorter man smile at him. Then the hand disentangled itself, and Hinata turned back around to speak to Nishinoya.

But it didn’t stop there, and maybe that’s what confuses him the most.

They’re second years now, which means more responsibility and rookies to train and supervise. Hinata and some of the others (“The third gym gang, Kageyama!”) continue their tradition from last year’s camp, and Tobio himself is always needed for extra practice with Karasuno’s first year spiker. By logic, both he and Hinata shouldn’t have that much free time, let alone free time with each other. But the first night of camp Hinata bounded over to Tobio with a carton of milk from the vending machine, and they spent nearly an hour talking, just the two of them. Tobio forgot the topic as soon as he turned in for the night, but he remembers sleeping soundly that night. And the nights after, too, because Hinata kept coming to him.

Tobio wondered, once, if anyone from the team or any of the schools noticed this newfound closeness. But he looked back on all the secret late night talks and hidden entwined hands and realized that that’s all they are: secret. Hidden. Hinata is unchanged, every inch a rival and the demanding partner that he is when they’re on the court, but then the final whistle will blow and he’ll look over at Tobio and  _ grin _ , and Tobio has to force himself to wait until break time comes and Hinata finds him waiting outside the gym. He’ll take Tobio’s hand and lead him somewhere deserted, and he’ll stand on his tiptoes to kiss Tobio senseless, and Tobio will let him.

And he never leaves Tobio there by himself, at least not until break ends and they have to go on the court again, as partners, as Kageyama and Hinata, Karasuno’s freak duo, but nothing more. And if his hands squeeze Hinata’s a little every time they high five after a successful quick, that’s no one’s business but his. And so what if this thing is temporary, these stolen moments between matches and the hands on his shoulders as Hinata leans up to kiss him? It’s theirs.

That’s what Tobio tries to convince himself, at least.

Because he’s never been a smart person, but he knows there’s something to be said about the way his heart beats faster every time Hinata smiles at him across the court, and he’s a little scared of falling, but it’ll scare him more if he falls alone. Because Hinata is as unreadable as always, off the court. Because some time during the week-long training camp, Kageyama Tobio realized he was in love with Hinata Shoyo, and he’s praying to any deity that will listen that this isn’t just a—and he snorts a bit at this, because it sounds ridiculous coming from his brain—summer fling.

Because he’s hoping beyond hope that when camp ends, he’ll still have Hinata. But he’s afraid that  _ having  _ Hinata would mean losing a partner on the court, so he keeps his mouth shut. He lets Hinata take the wheel. He doesn’t let himself think about what Hinata might feel.

Because this is good enough, he decides, sitting here with Hinata’s head on his shoulder, sitting in rare silence as they both escape the summer heat. He wills all of the  _ what-if _ s to vanish from his brain and lets himself enjoy the moment, and he ignores the voice in his head that keeps telling him that it will all end.

Hinata makes a sound beside him, and Tobio looks over.

“All gone!” He straightens up with a grin, waving his watermelon rind. It’s free of the red now—foolishly, Tobio wishes it weren’t, just so Hinata could sit next to him again and finish it.

Tobio puts on an unimpressed face. “I told you to just ask for seconds.”

“Well, I’m going to do that now,” Hinata says, still grinning. “Don’t be late to the barbecue, Kageyama!”

He runs off, then, and leaves Tobio in the corner by himself, on the last day of camp.

They’re going home this afternoon. Tobio wonders if, once Miyagi greets them and school starts again, they’re going to go back to their old routine, orbiting around each other without ever saying anything.

“Yeah.” He smiles, but he’s talking to the humid air now. “Bye, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i boosted folklore’s streams by 5% trying to write this


End file.
